alles verzeihen, mein Bruder
by hylianangel300
Summary: its called "all is forgiven my brother" any way, Kalavier goes to visit his brother on death row who is sentenced to die later that day.Klavier wants to know why Kristoph did what he did, it give insight to my theory of why Kristoph was so evil. Spoilers! This is the prequel to The Sun Always Rises.


alles verzeihen, mein Bruder

by: hylianangel300

I will continue my LOZ: spirit of the lost race. Fanfiction very soon, I hit a really bad writers block _. So this is a Apollo justice a one shot fan fiction basically Klavier goes to go see his brother before he dies since he was on death row. most of it is just a recap of the last part of the 4th case with klavier's thoughts added in which are my own (I'm basing the thoughts on how he reacts in the game). Enjoy: also spoilers in the first paragraph and the Italicized 2nd one, if you haven't played or finished the 4th case in Apollo justice don't read until you do.

*I DO NOT OWN ANY THING ALL BELONG TO THE RESPECTED OWNER*

* * *

I slowly ride my hog up to the sate penitentiary to see my brother. I still can't get over what happened. my own bother, my own flesh and blood a freaking murderer, plus he got drew mishams daughter vera to forge evidence for him, then tried to kill both of them to keep them quiet. amazingly that back fired for seven years, and he stripped away an attorney badge from an innocent man well technically I did but he lied to me saying phoenix Wright was going to present forged evidence, and sadly I believed him. I haven't seen my brother in two moths since that trial I always remember the last part of it.

_ " ...evidence is every thing. there is nothing more"Kristoph Gavin calmly spoke. The judge nodded his head and said _

"_i believe this discussion has reached its conclusion" I saw Apollo look at the judge with hurt and anger more of it towards him self. The judge told him he did well for a novice attorney, and said he respected Apollo's partner Phoenix's determination. Kristoph jumped in with_

" _how ever...with out direct proof you have nothing, isn't that right ,Klavier?" He smiled at me, I stared at him, I knew he really did it deep down. But it was hard to turn against my own brother...I finally decided to do exactly that,My older brother was messed up in the head servilely he couldn't roam free and I knew he wouldn't with jury voting on his fate. After my moment of silence I spoke up to knock my brother off his high horse once and for all. _

" _unfortunately...yes, Kristoph. you're right...that is you would've been right,until now." Apollo gave me a shocked glance. Kristoph glared angrily at me like a beast waiting to make its move on its prey._

"_..what?"he growled. I spoke arrogantly and proudly to him_

"_...did the news not reach your desk in solitary? The eyes of the nation are on this courtroom today...this is the trial for a new judicial system." Apollo and Trucy looked and smiled at me, then Apollo yelled to help knock him down_

" _the Jurist System !" Kristoph looked at us with a " are you serious?" look. He then spoke _

" _Jurists,you say?" the judge explained why we were trying out his new system to "inject the wisdom of the common citizens into the law" basically._

" _common citizens? Wisdom? Is this some kind of joke ? hat could we possibly gain by doing this?" he smirked " entrusting our judicial system to a mindless, emotional mob of irrational mouth-breathers?" the judge told him that citizens have common sense which is not restricted.. I looked at my brother he scared me a little, with slightly insane look on his face I have never seen this side of him. He shook as he spoke angry and slightly insane tone " Nonsense! There is only room for two in this court:Me and the Law ! Keep the riff-raff out ! Out I say !" the court room went silent Apollo said they were watching everything by camera. I glanced at my brother again, he looked even more insane then before, he Glanced his crazy look at me, I felt like the devil himself was staring directly ito my eyes and soul reading every thought and feeling, for the first time in a while I was really scared of him... he spoke some to the court mostly to me. " H-How can you... allow this?" Apollo told him that it was phoenix Wright who set this up. With that one name,he glared at the court room he slowly and quietly said " Phoe... Phoenix Wright ?" he shook with anger and slammed his fist down on the defendants stand and insanly spoke . " so... everything was leading to this. Of course...Right..." he slowly quitely __spoke. "Wright...Wright..." then he snapped officically as he screamed demoniacally phoenix's last name when he was done he... I couldn't describe it, he looked so evil. Twisted, insane, it scared me I felt like a little kid again after our parents died. I always lived in fear of him he I did anything he asked of me, I was a puppet he was the master he manipulated me to his every will I still fear him to this everyday. He kept speaking insanly though. " I won't accept...I can't accept..this is no court! Law...! The Law is everything! Law is absolute! You'd let ignorant swine soil your courts ?" It was finally time to end this, its time to cut puppet masters strings of of me and everyone else he controlled. I look up at the Ceiling and say calmly and slowly while frowning " Kristoph...it's over." I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw him glaring at me viciously he spoke my name like it was poison, " K-Kalvier!" I felt like curling up into a little ball and hide like I did when I was younger to escape his rage, but I knew I needed to finish severing the ties. I continued " the law is "absolute"...?" building up more and more confidence I said " you can't be serious." _

" _Wh-What...?"_

" _odd. I thought you spent your life looking for loopholes? The law isn't absolute." I looked at him smiling with confidence showing him he doesn't have control over me. "It's filled with contradictions." the judge agreed with me and said it was always changing and growing. I jumped back in with _

" _except you Kristoph. You aren't changing. You've stopped." and the one thing I said that cut the last string to be free from his control was " your not needed anymore." he may have looked insane but I could tell behind that face, he was hurt im glad he was. After the verdict was given he laughed I never heard anyone laugh that loud, it echoed in the court room and it still echoed in my mind._ Now Its finished I got the notice that he was was going to die later today since he was on death row. I arrived at the prison and showed the receptionist my prosecuting badge and told her I was here to see Kristoph Gavin. She let me right in, I found him siting on his bead reading like usual, that look he had in the court room was gone. He looked like his non psychotic self. I asked the guard to let me in, he did and when the door shut I said

" Bruder..." he put down his book and looked at me ,and said

" hello Klavier, what brings you to see me ?"

" what do you think ?your death sentence is being carried out today,that the only reason why I came to see you one last time, before I will never have to look upon your face again."

" what is with the harshness of your voice? Surly I taught you to not to speak like that to your elders?"

" you only eight years older then me Kristoph."

" which makes me older then you, there for I'm an elder." I went silent deep down I still was a little scared of him " so bruderlien, hows your band doing?"

" stop trying to digress me , I came here for one reason. to ask why ? Why the did you do all the things you did? Why did you treat me like shit when I was younger ? The only reason why I became a prosecutor was so I could get a chance to fight you, since I couldn't do it when outside the court room. i hate you so much now, the way you manipulated everyone who stood in your way including your own brother, plus you made me get an innocent man disbarred. WHY ?" he looked at me closed his eyes and said

" If i can re-call right you always believed everything I said, you were always like that, if I would describe it,I would call it an annoying pet like loyalty to an extent." I was shaking in anger and slightly growling as I clenched my right hand in to a fist, i wanted to punch him so hard in his face.

" Don't dodge my question Kristoph." I growled "tell me why !" he closed his eyes and said

" I cant' answer that bruderlien..."

"I know your lying Kristoph. tell me the god damn truth!" I slammed my hand against the wall.

"fine Know what Klavier,blame our parents for my actions..."

" wh- what! don't you dare bring mom and dad into this !"

" shut up Klavier and Listen ! Our parents, always liked you more then me."

" thats a lie! they liked you as much as they liked me !"

ha, you were to young and unobservant then. you brother were always the favorite, you got anything you wanted, I didn't. you rarely got in trouble I always did. so don't tell me they liked us the same. when you did good in school they congratulated you, when I did they just said thats nice. I was always 2nd best. Before you were born they treated me like the way they treated you. When they died. Mother asked me to watch you . I knew that this was my chance to make you feel like how I felt. and made you live like what I went through those eight years. I always wanted to be in control of everything the courts, the judge, you, and every one who posed a threat to me. Thats why I killed Shadi , Drew and attempted to kill Vera, and disbarred Phoenix. basically to keep anyone from talking or standing in my way. Phoenix couldn't stand down he was the one person I couldn't control. You see Klavier thats why happy now that you know the truth ?"

"I-I..." I sat down on his bed dumb struck by what he said I could tell he was telling the truth. I closed my eyes and we sat there in silence for I don't know how long. Then I heard the door open we looked up , and the guard came in and said it was time. Kristoph got up and calmly started to walk over. I then said

"Bruder..."

" Ja ?" he responded

" alles ist mein Bruder, vergeben, können Sie verrückt, aber ich liebe dich noch immer"

" Danke, Ich liebe dich auch mein Bruder." We both walked out of his cell , I turned and looked at him one last time, he was smiling his usual smile at me. I smiled back and we both turned around and went our separate ways forever, we may have been brothers but we each had our own path. I walked out side and hopped on my motorcycle.I looked up at the sky just as the sun was setting. I then finally I broke into tears that I held back for so long, I cried for my brother, I cried for every one hes hurt In some way. I cried for my self for holding a grudge and how I feared him, when all it took was for me to ask why? I look up again For the first time ever in my I felt truly alone I cried and silently said to my self "verzeih mir Bruder. Ich liebe dich"

* * *

okay so the ending was probably the saddest thing I have ever written in a fanfiction. Here are the translations for the German phrases. Thank you google translator.

Bruder = brother

ja = yes

Danke, ich liebe dich auch mein bruder. = thank you, I love you to my brother

alles ist mein Bruder, vergeben, können Sie verrückt, aber ich liebe dich noch immer = all is forgiven my brother, you crazy, but I still love you

verzeih mir bruder. Ich liebe dich = forgive me my brother, I love you


End file.
